ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Hellfire (Cthulhujr)
Hellfire is the Zenitrix's DNA sample of an Pyronite from the planet Pyros. Appearance Hellfire is a modified Pyronite as his appearance is somewhat more demonic compared to a regular Pyronite. Hellfire is a magma-based lifeform whose body is composed of a purple inner magma body covered by a mahogany rocks. As a fire-based entity, his body radiates high amounts of heat. His feet have a slight oval-like design with only two toes and one back toe. Hellfire's tongue is made of fire. He also has a devilish tail, horns on his head composed of the same rocky material as the rest of his body, and a pentagram on his forehead. Abilities Hellfire has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Hellfire can breathe fire. He generates dark fire which is different than normal fire as it can never be extinguished unless he has a say in it. Hellfire fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury enemies in boiling tar, and even burying enemies in the ground up to his shoulders. Hellfire can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. Hellfire can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. When infected with a cold virus, Hellfire's powers are reversed, his dark pyrokinesis becoming dark cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Hellfire is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Hellfire is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground, One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Hellfire has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against enemies, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed with no damage. Hellfire can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Hellfire's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Helfire's body and flames turn to deep blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Hellfire works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Hellfire made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Hellfire fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Hellfire can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia *Hellfire's flames are dark flames as they can only be extinguished if he allows it. *Hellfire's appearance is a reference to the song "Hellfire" in Disney's "The Hunchback of Notre Dame". *Hellfire's true name is Dante, a reference to the Italian poet Dante Alighieri as his appearance could also be a reference to the Divine Comedy. Category:Zenitrix Aliens Category:Pyronites Category:Fire Aliens Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Flight Aliens Category:Earth Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Tailed Aliens Category:Horned Aliens